


Electricity

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 3, F/M, Lady Hawke, Some Fluff, shocking, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a (somewhat) civil game of Wicked Grace between Lady Hawke and her Merry Band Of Misfits. Like always, things go horribly, horribly wrong, leaving Hawke's life on the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Innocent Game Of Wicked Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my very first attempt at fanfic, smut, fluff and all the other good stuff. It was written on a creative whim and also as an attempt to get rid of my writers block. Constructive criticism is appreciated and I hope you enjoy! :D

His hand creeped up Hawke's inner thigh under the shadows of the table. His fingers brushed along the skin he had exposed by pushing up her finery. She was trying to ignore him and keep her eyes on the cards in her hand, but Fenris had grown increasingly bold with physical affection since their reconciliation. Hawke loved it, but with 15 sovereigns on the line, she needed to focus on the game.

Her eyes swept around the table, examining her group of friends. Anders and Merrill had folded a while back when the bet became too high and they no longer could afford to lose. Sebastian didn't gamble, but that didn't stop him from watching the game with anticipation. Isabela's eyes shifted towards Fenris, like she knew what he was doing under the table. She winked at him. Fenris remained emotionless and quiet. The Elf was good at giving nothing away during games of Wicked Grace. Varric's brow was raising, his tell that he was screwed. Aveline cursed under her breath and Donnic's eyes flashed over to her face to make sure she was alright, then down to her cards.

"I fold." She said with a tight anger in her voice. Aveline hated losing, but she tried to keep it under control for the sake of it not being brought up again by the rest of the group.

A small smile pulled at Donnic's lips at his wife's spirit for the game. He too folded out of courtesy for Aveline. Donnic was good to Aveline. The Guardswomen had crossed her arms over her chest plate. Donnic rubbed her shoulder in comfort.

Hawke's hand was good, but not good enough to win. She hoped Fenris' hand was better. After all, those sovereigns were her's. Everyone had asked for a "donation" before the game started. Hawke obliged, it wouldn't be a good game of Wicked Grace if the stakes weren't high.

Varric shuffled again and dealt the cards as he always did. Varric, surprisingly, was the least likely to cheat when dealing. He said he promised it to the Maker for getting him out of a hefty debt if he had ended up losing the game against a few dwarven mercenaries. Varric was superstitious when it came to Wicked Grace.

"Balls!" Isabela folded and then waved at Bodahn to get her another drink.

Varric's eyebrow lowered slowly, his hand had improved.

Fenris' fingers trailed further up Hawke's thigh until he was mere inches away from her good bits. His strong slender fingers massaged the skin. This meant he had a winning hand, but his face had yet to betray him.

A visible chill ran up Hawke's spine as he did so. Every eye was on her, except for Fenris' and Varric's, who were too focused on the cards. Aveline raised a questioning eyebrow, but then Isabela winked at Hawke and Aveline understood. Merrill looked confused as always, but Anders was seething with jealousy. His jaw flexed as he pulled his fingers into fists.

"I fo _-old_." Hawke's words hitched audibly as Fenris' expert fingers moved between the vee of her legs. A thin layer of fabric was all that kept him from reaching her already moist core. Heat flushed her body as he worked against the thin fabric with a new sense of determination. The Champion put down her cards slowly and then locked her jaw, attempting to keep control of the pleasure Fenris was causing.

Isabela giggled.

"I missed something, didn't I?" Merrill's wide eyes landed on Isabela.

The Pirate simply smiled at the slender Elven women and spoke in a soothing tone, "Don't worry about it, Kitten."

Anders's golden eyes flashed with jealousy and rage. _That should be me! Not that beast! He doesn't deserve the likes of Hawke!_ His eyes zeroed in on Fenris, who remained focused and somber as ever as he stared at his cards. His eyes only shifted away to peek over at Varric.

Varric dealt one more time, this card would make or break their hands. As soon as Fenris received his last card, his fingers curled around the thin fabric of Hawke's smallclothes and they pressed against the wet folds of her sex. His fingers were already slick from her arousal. She clamped her legs shut and gasped at the sudden skin to skin contact.

 _I hope he is enjoying himself!_ Hawke thought as red embarrassment flushed her cheeks.

Fenris would be smirking if he wasn't trying to keep his Grace Face. "I do believe I have won once again, Varric." Fenris displayed his cards, distracting everyone from Hawke's spasm of pleasure. Fenris retracted his hand, leaving Hawke close to the edge, but his hand remained under the table on her thigh.

"Andraste's tits. You're the luckiest bastard I've ever met." Varric threw down his hand, not even trying to defend against Fenris' claim. Fenris had a Wicked Flush, the hand to beat all hands.

The group erupted in fits of laughter and small talk. More drinks were served and Fenris was claiming his gold, and Hawke. His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close as he scooped the gold towards him. Anders continued to seethe as he kept his eyes floating between Hawke and Fenris. The couple was chatting and laughing with the rest of the group, even Fenris had a smile on his usually broody lips.

"And then I said 'he can't find a saw'!" Isabela finished her story as a joyous laugh echoed around the table. She snorted and pounded her fist on the table as the rest of the group laughed. The tips of Fenris' ears turned red as he became flustered at the thought of the girls gossiping about him. Hawke kissed his cheek and chuckled, causing Fenris to become content once again.

Bodahn entered the foyer where the table was set up. "Messere Hawke, we are unfortunately out of ale. All we have left is wine. Shall I open a bottle?" His hands locked behind his back as he leaned onto the balls of his feet.

At his request, Varric responded before Hawke could, "Drinks are on the Elf!" he shouted with an excited tone. He stood from the table and signaled for people to follow him. "To the Hanged Man!" Hawke only kept red wine in the house unless her friends were over, but it was too fancy for most of the group's taste. They preferred the hard and stale alcohol that the tavern provided. 

Fenris wasn't particularly selfish with money. Once Hawke nodded her approval, he gave them seven sovereigns to split between the group so Varric's tab wouldn't grow any larger. The rest remained on the table in front of him. "I require rest." Fenris spoke smoothly, declining Varric's invite.

"I'm going to stay here with Fenris. You guys have fun, and don't leave Isabela alone with Donnic again! Wouldn't want another incident." Hawke joked as she stood from the table to see her guests out. The finery returned to its original place, covering her thigh.

"I'd rather stay here and watch," purred Isabela as Aveline pushed her out the door.

Anders made sure that Hawke was covered. His eyes ran along the hem of her robe and then they dashed to Fenris' satisfied smirk. "Come on Anders, let's get drunk." Isabela purred as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door behind her and Aveline.

Aveline quickly thanked her close friend for the company and she shepherded the rest of the misfits out of the house. Hawke assumed Aveline would patrol Hightown before she made her way to the Hanged Man. She had always checked the perimeter after leaving the estate. Hawke and Fenris had a lot of enemies who would just love to catch them in a house all by themselves, unarmed.

Once the door clicked behind them, Fenris swept towards Hawke with a swift motion. His strong arm whipped around her waist and his soft lips were against her's, moving in a needy, demanding way.

The women's fingers curled around his silken white hair, pulling gently at the strands. She melted into his arms, overcome by the pleasure his touch brought. She could already feel his erection through his tights against the thin confines of her finery.

Hawke nipped at his bottom lip as he gripped her hips and firmly pushed her into the wall of the main room of the estate. "Hawke..." His low, gravely whisper was dripping with pure want as his lips grazed down the length of her jaw and continued down her neck. His teeth nibbled at the flesh on her shoulder.

With an easy motion, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her firmly in place against him. Both of their breaths came in shallow, lustful bursts. The heat of their bodies caused beads of sweat to clump their hair onto their skin and dampen their cloths. Hawke grinded her hips against his erection. He granted Hawke a pleasurable moan against her neck before he began to carry her up the steps towards her room.

Fenris kicked the door open and she reached to slam it behind him. Their lips were diving against each other in fervent need. His tongue ran along her lips until she granted him access. Their tongues met rapidly before they began to dance to the quickened pounding of their hearts. She dug her nails into his back, ripping apart the thin fabric of his tunic. His teeth clamped down on her skin at the pleasure that was brought from the pain.

He threw her on the bed. Hawke wiggled like a fish out of water, excited to satisfy this lustful need for him. He shed his tunic rapidly and joined her within a few seconds. His thigh pressed against the apex of her moist center. His hands entwined with hers and he pinned Hawke to the fluffy mattress.

Hawke had already shed her finery when she was thrown onto the bed, he just ripped it out from underneath her. His lips and teeth covered her neck and shoulders. He freed one of his hands from her grip and he let it explore the contours of her lush body. Hawke's body shuddered and arched off the bed to press into his in pleasure as his fingers awakened her senses.

His teeth played with the fabric of her breast band, teasing her with a deep, seductive chuckle. He could have easily ripped the fabric off, but he truthfully enjoyed watching her squirm with unchecked desire.

The slight sound of ripping sent excitement through Hawke's veins. The thought of being naked with Fenris once again sent her close to the edge. His taut muscles in his back and abdomen flexed with ease as he continued to explore and move around her sensitive body. His fingers curled over the soaked middle of her smallclothes, ripping them from her body with one fluid motion.

She felt his weight shift above her. Fenris had lined his thighs up with hers, his swollen member ready to plunge deep within her. His lips found hers once again and they engaged in another breath stealing kiss as his hips reared back. His markings flared brightly at the long awaited moment of their joining.

"I'm tired of waiting!" A voice echoed off the walls outside the door. Fenris snarled against Hawke's skin as his head snapped to the door of her bedroom. "Hawke!" Anders roared outside the door. Fenris and Hawke immediately recognized the voice. The handle to the door turned and the latch clicked.

Hawke's eyes grew wide in horror as she curled her hands into claws against his chest, trying to calm her nerves. Her body went ridged as the adrenaline drained from her body and her cheeks flushed with the oncoming embarrassment.

In quick thinking and slight possessiveness over the right to view Hawke's body, Fenris gripped the fluffy blanket and yanked it over Hawke's semi-exposed body and her face. Her breasts were still covered by the fabric that was hanging on by a thread, but her nether was exposed. "Stay quiet," Fenris murmured as he rolled off the bed and slipped into his smallclothes with quick, swift movements.

The door swung open without invitation. "Fenris? Wha-aat are you doing here?!" It was obvious Anders was plastered and he was still seething. Never a good combination. Hawke didn't dare move, doing so would definitely cause what they were doing to register in Anders foggy brain.

Anders knew, but his clouded brain hadn't clicked on how angry and jealous that really made him. Hawke was out of sight and out of mind. However, seeing the mostly naked Elf with messy hair and bite marks on his neck taunted Anders in the light of the fire.

"I _live_ here, Mage. What do you want?" Fenris was agitated, but he kept his voice under control. It had the usual amount of detest he held for the Mage. The Warrior held his usual defensive posture, ready to fight at any moment. The only thought on his mind was to protect Hawke from the drunken rage of this Abomination that stood before him.

"Where ish Ha-Haawke? She promished she would speak to me." Anders slurred his words slightly, but the anger was still present, making his voice rough. His hands seemed to fumble for his staff that was secured on his back.

Fenris noticed the move immediately. "Hawke is occupied currently. I demand that you come back tomorrow, when you are not intoxicated and at risk of bringing forth your demon." Fenris hissed the word, his tone was becoming impatient and was dripping with venom. The markings on his skin burned brightly as hate seared through his veins.

"A _slave_ cannot make demands of a Mage." Anders taunted. His voice was clear at this point, like he had never been intoxicated. The staff was pulled from his back and the hum of energy filled the silence.

Hawke gasped at his insult.

Fenris snarled audibly as his fingers curled to tight fists. The Wolf awoke within Fenris as he advanced towards Anders, ready to tear his beating heart straight from his chest.

Hawke knew she needed to stop Fenris and Anders before they ended up killing each other. She pulled the covers away and sat up rapidly. The ripped breast band fell from her body as did the blanket, but Hawke didn't care. She reached for Fenris. Her hand hooked around his elbow and she attempted to yank his solid form back. He turned his body, ripping his arm away from her in a blind fit of rage.

At the same time, Anders had casted a dark bolt of electricity from his staff.

"Fenris!" Hawke screamed in sudden pain as the bolt connected with her palm and seared through her veins. The Champion's breath locked in her chest, and for a moment she felt numb. The electricity snapped in her and agonizing pain jolted through her entire body. A shriek of pure torture slipped past Hawke's lips.


	2. What Does Magic Touch That It Doesn't Spoil

At the Mages comment, Fenris felt nothing but rage surge through his body. His marking glowed and he was stepping towards Anders, ready to crush his heart in his chest.

The soft hand of Hawke did not deter him from gaining ground. He had turned away from her, creating distance from where he was originally standing. His mossy green eyes zeroed in on Anders as white strands fell in front of his view.

The scream of Hawke is what sent him snapping back into reality. He whipped towards her and watched in horror as she convulsed from the shock. An ear shattering scream caused Fenris to break out of his blood freezing fear for Hawke's well being. He nearly leaped to her side on the bed. _No no no no no!_ His hands brushed along her skin, her face. He stared at her with distress when she didn't respond to his caresses. His voice locked in his throat and the sound of his own rapid heart beat reverberated through his ears.

"No! _You_ killed her!" Slurred the mage in agony as he readied another spell to fry Fenris alive. His mind reeled with the events that had just taken place.

Luckily Aveline had got a bad feeling in her gut when Anders pushed away from the drunken party at the Hanged Man. She followed him, and sure enough he was heading to Hightown instead of back to his clinic. When the commotion started, her and Donnic raced into the Estate. Bodahn tried to explain what happened with Anders and how he forced himself in, but Hawke's shriek caused them to sprint up the stairs and into Hawke's bedroom. Aveline practically kicked the door down until Donnic slowed her down enough to open it.

Fenris was hunched over an unmoving Hawke. His muscles under his olive toned skin were tight with anxiety. His keen eyes dashed along her body, looking for any sign of movement. Hawke's stomach was moving in shallow pauses. Fenris counted between each breath she took. The seconds were getting longer as her heart grew weak. "Marian!" His voice choked out suddenly. He shook her in his arms, attempting to jolt her awake, to get her to fight for her life. "No! I won't allow it!" He clutched onto her body, willing her to open her eyes. 

Anders had a fire ball dancing above his hand. Donnic reacted at the sight of the magic, gripping Anders by the wrists and slamming him into the wall behind him. The fire ball was cast, but it merely hit the dresser next to Hawke's bed. The wood did not ignite to their luck. "Get a hold of yourself, Anders!" Donnic yelled in the Mage's face.

Ander's lost eyes focused in on the situation. Fenris had Hawke gathered in his arms as Aveline attempted to coax Fenris to let her go so she could try and revive her heart. The Mage's shoulders dropped in regret before he began shouting wildly, "I can save her! I can remove the electricity! Let me save her!" He was pulling against Donnic's vise like grip, trying to get to Hawke.

Fenris's voice was tight with despair. He heard Aveline's words and Fenris wanted nothing more than to revive her, but Aveline could not fix what magic had destroyed. "You've done enough, Mage." Fenris growled as he stared down at Hawke's unmoving body. His rough, slender fingers were pushing her dark hair off her face.

" _You stubborn idiot!_ I can save her! Let me save her! She's alive, but the electricity remaining in her body will end up killing her!" Anders kept protesting, kept pulling against Donnic, kept trying to get to Hawke.

Aveline knew that Anders would be the only one who could save her. "Fenris, she has a faint pulse," Aveline had managed to sneak her fingers on Hawke's neck under Fenris' solid grip, "but Anders is right. You need to let him heal her, then you can do whatever you wish to him. I promise you that, Fenris." Aveline was already gently removing Fenris' arms from Hawke. When it came time, Aveline would not let Fenris harm Anders, but at this current moment Aveline wanted to hurt Anders right along with Fenris. 

Fenris continued to clutch onto her still body, but he knew Aveline was right. Fenris bit back his urge to scream at the Mage. To howl in anguish over the frightening thought if losing her to magic like he had lost everything else. She wasn't dead yet, but the pain that gnawed at his heart was immense. It was like a dagger was twisting deep into his gut.

Donnic let Anders go and Anders was already at the other side of the bed. Aveline had successfully moved Hawke out of Fenris' arms so her body could be accessible to healing.

Anders rested his hand on Hawke's stomach. His golden eyes selfishly absorbing Hawke's exposed breasts and the ivory hue to her skin.

Fenris noticed this and growled deep in his chest. "The only reason you still live is because you are the only one who has the ability to fix what _you_ did." Fenris' voice shook with raw emotion. His mossy green eyes were glaring at Anders through wisps of white hair.

There was a light emanating from Anders' fingertips as he began to suck the electricity from Hawke's form. Light blue, thin lines shown through Hawke's flesh as they moved through her body towards Ander's hand. The thin lines rolled up his arm until her body was cleared of magic. He retracted his hand and stumbled backwards, exhausted.

Hawke's rich blue eyes snapped open as air flooded her lungs in an audible gasp.


	3. Aftershock

"Marian!" Fenris shouted with relief as his hands cupped her cheeks. He smoothed down her hair as tears that only she could see rolled down his cheeks.

"Take Anders _home_." Aveline ordered Donnic as she glared at Anders and stood from the bed. There was shuffling in the room and then the door squeaked as Aveline began to shut it behind her. "Fenris, I'm going to be down stairs. If you need anything, don't hesitate to scream. She should be alright." Aveline smiled a warm smile before she shut the door completely. Danger was a part of their every day life, it was normal that they were able to bounce back and not dwell on another member of their team getting hurt or having brushes with death. 

"Fenris..." Hawke said dryly, "what happened?" Her voice was hoarse. The fingers on her right hand felt tingly. She wiggled them, which caused her to wince in pain.

Fenris' body grew rigid at the wince, his eyes wide again with concern. "Don't speak. Anders struck you with a lightning spell. It stopped your heart long enough to knock you unconscious. Anders managed to remove the electricity from your system and wake you up." He pulled Hawke back into his arms. His chin rested on her head for a brief moment before he practically cradled her upper body in his arms.

Hawke shivered against his warm skin. Her chest felt heavy and she had a hard time focusing on objects in the room. Hawke assumed it was the side effects of the bolt. She blinked rapidly, attempting to adjust her eye sight. 

The Elf had already pulled the blankets around her body, wrapping her up in pure silk. He glided his fingers through her hair, tucking the loose strands that usually covered her face behind her ear. He was patient with her recovery. Above all, he was simply happy she was safe for the time being. It was a close call, and he forced himself to push away thoughts of what could have happened. 

Hawke lifted her arm and examined the white star like scar that was on the palm of her hand. Fenris' fingers brushed against it before he took her hand to his soft lips and began to kiss the pain away. "I thought I..." His voice cracked with the memory, "I was terrified that you had..." A drop of water rolled down his cheek and splashed onto her forehead.

She shifted her body so she was curled into his proud chest that was now tight with worry. She kissed his chin gently before she stretched and kissed the tears that covered his cheeks. Her fingers brushed his cheek bone in a tender manner. He clutched onto her back. Hawke could feel him shaking slightly. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Fenris. Besides, if I died I would come back as a ghost and haunt you." She joked lightly, quirking a brow. She knew he was in no mood for joking, but the reassurance of her well being in the humor would help sooth his nerves.

Fenris tucked his head next to hers. His nose nuzzled the contour of her ear. "I love you, Marian Hawke. I am yours, forever and always." He whispered against her ear.

"I love you, too. I have been yours for a very long time, Fenris." She breathed into the curve of his neck.

He hugged her tighter to his chest, and she was content. Sleep felt heavy on her lids, and once they closed, a shiver ran up her spine. Hawke couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly, terribly wrong. 


	4. Mess With Hawke, Expect An Angry Mob

"Come here Blondie so I can _reintroduce_ you to Bianca! You can't hide behind Aveline and Donnic for the rest of your life!" Varric was furious. The Dwarf was shaking his stubby fists towards the wooden doors to Anders' clinic. They were both closed with Aveline and Donnic posed in front of each one.

"Knock it off Varric, killing Anders solves nothing." Aveline demanded, trying to keep the situation under control.

Isabela was cleaning her nails with the tip of one of her daggers. She seemed indifferent, just here to watch the action, but Isabela wanted a piece of Anders. Just one well placed blow and she would be satisfied. Despite Isabella's free spirit, she had grown some what attached to Hawke. It was what made her come back three years ago, after all.

Sebastian was standing on the side lines, he looked calm enough to stop an angry bull in mid-charge, but internally he was blazing. The compulsive Mage had always struck a nerve that Sebastian didn't know he possessed. However, in the Chantry's eyes, revenge was frowned upon. He learned that the hard way.

"Just a little _poke_ , then I'll be back on my merry way, I promise." Isabela shook her dagger towards Aveline. Her voice was one of a begging child.

"What did Anders do again?" Chimed in Merrill, she knew it was bad, but the details had slipped her mind. The Elven women was lost amidst the chaos of her friends.

"Hush Kitten," Isabela soothed. The Pirate had become protective of her, and with Anders on some sort of meltdown, Isabela didn't want her to get in the way of any stray spells.

"Why can't you leave me alone? I didn't _mean_ to hurt Hawke, I swear! The damn Elf moved and then--" Anders was protesting through the door, which caused an uproar from the group.

"Why can't you leave Fenris and Hawke be, Blondie?!"

"Maker knows you went there with bad intent."

"Sack up!"

"Who hurt Hawke?"

"Everyone knock it off!"

Donnic watched as the group of friends began to argue. Anders was still defending himself through the door, the rest were yelling at him and at Aveline, who was trying to get them all to keep the peace. The shouting echoed around Darktown.

Citizens stayed away from the commotion. The companions of the Champion were well known by this point. It was no secret each of them were extremely powerful and deadly. Donnic only feared that the Templars would get involved, hopefully the city guard would intercept them before they had a chance to get here. Aveline had ordered the guard to watch Darktown for the day, to ready to evacuate citizens if a fight broke out among the group. She was being over cautious, but when it came to the well being of Hawke, the companions got a little nutty.

"Move aside, Aveline." A low, gravely voice cut through the arguments and silenced all of them at once; even Anders shut his mouth out of fear.

All eyes rolled onto the white haired Elf. He was clad in his armor, but there was no sword on his hip or back. Instead of a weapon, Hawke was attached to him. Her arm wrapped around his neck. His arm was tightly positioned around her waist, holding her steady.

"Maker's ass, Hawke...you usually look like shit, but I think this is an all new definition of the word." Varric spoke in a light hearted tone, lifting the tension of their arrival immediately.

Hawke truly looked like shit. She had dark circles under her eyes from the sleep that eluded her. Her black hair was messy and the clothes she wore were dirty and torn up. She leaned on Fenris like he was another leg. Her head drooped low. Something was seriously wrong with her. Varric's comment hadn't even stirred a chuckle in her.

Aveline leaned away from the door, her eyes looked grave. "What's wrong with her, Fenris? She looked fine when we left..." A flash of recognition flowed through Aveline that brought her back to the first day she met Hawke. " _No_...it can't be..."

Donnic looked at his wife with concern, then his eyes shifted back to Hawke. Fenris dropped his eyes behind his hair, acknowledging Aveline's discovery with a silent look of pain.

Isabela's jaw grew slack with surprise, "You don't really think..."

"Maker's breath," gasped Sebastian as he too recognized the signs.

"What?" Merrill's wide eyes looked as confused as she surveyed her friends.

"We haven't seen Darkspawn in ages! How could she have contracted the Taint? It's not possible!" Varric sounded shocked. Then his lip curled upwards in rage. He turned back towards the door and rushed towards Aveline.

The Guardswoman reacted quickly. She smacked both of her hands in Varric's shoulders, knocking the Dwarf off balance.


	5. Anders And His Thoughts

"No no no no no." Anders was pacing inside his clinic. The surprised words of the group outside confirmed his worst fears. A spell he had been working on, that was only in its beta stages, combined the raw power of electricity and the deadly and painful effects of the Taint that coursed through his veins.

It had been Justice's idea to create the spell, to make something good out of his taint riddled blood. Ander's knew the process would be painful, but it was a good idea. The taint was attached to his blood cells, it recreated itself as blood naturally does. An endless supply.

His staff was across the clinic, leaning against the far wall. He had vowed that if his friends eventually broke through, he would accept his fate if Justice allowed them to get near him.

Anders knew he hurt Hawke, knew that he could have killed the one thing in this ever darkening world that brought him some sort of light. He _needed_ Hawke like he needed air.

Justice deemed this...obsession as sick and pathetic. _She is distracting you from your plight, Anders! One day, she will be your undoing!_ Justice had scolded him countless of times in the Fade after Anders satisfied himself with fantasies of Hawke in the dark folds of his room.

He recalled that night. The burning hatred he felt for Fenris as he pleasured Hawke under the shadows of the table. When he saw the glazed look in her eye as Fenris was dealt his last card, Anders slipped off the edge. Oh how he _desired_ her, _needed_ her, wanting to claim every single part of her. Just thinking of it sent a shudder through his body.

He was shoved off to the Hanged Man. He hoped to drown himself in the smell of vomit and alcohol, to just forget all about Hawke. Then he began to imagine what was being done to her in the confines of her room. Anders imagined _his_ name being gasped and whispered into his ear and he drove into her perfect body.

It was too much to handle. He left, stumbling out the door. Anders was going to walk straight back to the clinic, but his need and desire led him towards Hightown. The Manservant tried to stop him, tried to push him out the door.

Anders could hear the moans and giggles of pleasure emanating from Hawke's room. He was going to leave, going to _let_ Hawke be with the person she chose to be with.

The low growl of Fenris that followed those pleasurable sounds is what struck up the fire in his blood. He nearly pushed Bodahn out of the way. He screamed like a child, calling up to Hawke, warning them that he was coming.

When his hand closed around the door handle, he hesitated. There was a low murmur of reassurance from Fenris, telling Hawke to keep quiet. Making _demands_ of someone who should never be commanded. He shoved the door open.

The room smelled of sex.

His blurry vision could make out the lump that was Hawke under the sheets, however, he could clearly see the built frame of Fenris, casting a shadow on the ground from the fire behind him. That sobered him up pretty quickly.

He remembered Fenris speaking, his voice was calm, trying not to fuse the situation. Anders was going to turn, or at least he _wanted_ to. Then he was reaching for his staff. He saw Fenris tense, but Anders kept going.

The word "slave" dripped from his lips with the intention to burn straight through Fenris. To get him to cause any sort of fight. To get Hawke to hate Fenris for killing one of her friends.

He remembered the spell ripping through his veins. The pain was immense, but he endured. He _wanted_ Fenris to suffer. To slowly die of an incurable fate. Hawke would be vulnerable, and ripe for the taking.

Then she emerged from the blankets. He had forgotten she was there. Her beautiful features softened by the flickering flame of the hearth. She reached for _him_. _He_ jerked away. The spell was cast. _His_ cursed name spilled from her lips as she was thrown back onto the bed. Her body convulsed. She was still for a moment, then the electricity tore through her body. She cried a scream only meant for pure torture, and then she was still.

He blamed Fenris. _This is your fault! You pushed me to do this! Hawke was supposed to be m_ ine! He snarled in his mind. All he could manage was blaming Fenris for the death of his beloved. Someone who he could _never_ have. Someone who _never_ loved him.

Fire burned in his system and onto his hands. Then everything became clear. The window of saving Hawke was closing rapidly, and Fenris was too stricken with pre-grief at the the thought of losing Hawke that he wouldn't allow Anders to _save_ her.

Donnic let go. Anders rushed to her. In his drunken mind, he had completely forgotten about the taint he added to his spell.

He remembered raking in the perfect contours of her body, the soft skin of her neck and breasts. The moment completely forgotten as he drank in all that was Hawke.

Fenris' possessive words broke his thoughts and he continued to do what he needed to do, which was save Hawke.

And now she was _doomed_.

Anders froze at the thought. He needed to save her once again. He needed to find a way to take out the taint in her blood, and he needed to do so quickly. The spell did not have enough Taint to cause someone to be a Warden. In fact, it was nearly unrecognizable to the heightened senses of a Warden. That's how Anders designed it. The spell needed to be a silent killer, mistaken for the affects of left over electricity, not some dark Taint that had plagued the world since the beginning. 

Hawke was running out of time.


	6. Storming The Clinic With The Mage Inside

The group was arguing _again_ outside Anders clinic.

Fenris blamed the demon that occupied Anders, to which Merrill said "Demons are not _all_ bad."

Fenris erupted in anger that was locked onto Merrill.

Isabela defended Merrill, stating she had nothing to do with "Anders recent trip to crazy town".

Fenris and Aveline both called her a whore and implied that she had "infected all of Kirkwall" with various sexual diseases.

Sebastian questioned Aveline about her ability to "keep the peace" to which Donnic yelled at Sebastian for calling his wife "incapable".

Varric screamed at everyone, telling them that "yelling will only shatter Hawke's eardrums, not save her life" to which Fenris switched his focus on the Dwarf with a jabbing insult about his "treacherous, backstabbing brother".

The group was on edge. The thought of loosing Hawke had caused every issue they ever had with one another to crack wide open.

Hawke was weak, the only thing holding her up was Fenris. Without him, she would have collapsed. _The Maker sure has a heavy hand in irony_ , she thought bitterly. _This is not the time for a mass group confession._ Hawke needed to redirect their focus back to the matter at hand.

Hawke was the head of their merry band of misfits, the older sister that managed to keep everyone in line. Aveline was the mother of the group, Varric was the heart, Merrill was the lost younger sibling, Anders the conspiring Uncle, Isabela the sleazy cousin, Sebastian the golden boy, Fenris the angsty and brooding teenager that drops by every once and while, and Donnic the best friend that gets dragged into everything.

Taking a deep breath and using all the strength she had left, Hawke lifted her head and managed to muster up a booming, " _Hell-o!_ " before her head dropped again. She let out a shaky breath of air.

Hawke's pure, convincing voice caused the group to collectively stop arguing. Their eyes snapped towards her in shock. It was the first thing she said since she arrived.

"Marian, don't speak. You're not strong enough." Fenris murmured as he tightened his grip on her. His eyes examined her form with worry. Only he knew that it was the only time she spoke since last night.

Hawke's knees buckled under her.

Fenris gasped at the sudden pull of almost dead weight on his neck. He leaned towards her at first, but then tensed his muscles to grab enough strength to keep her from collapsing against the ground.

There was no hesitation in the group. They swarmed the door, even Aveline and Donnic began to pound at the wood. They were all yelling Anders names and various obscenities.

"Step back!" Called Varric from a few strides behind the group. They parted like the red sea. Varric loaded Bianca, and with perfect accuracy, he shot the bolt right above the handle of the door. The wood holding the lock flew off into the clinic.

Fenris had stripped himself of his chest plate, shoulder pads and gauntlets. All he was wearing was his light brown tunic and his leggings. He was completely exposed to any sort of on coming attack. Fenris would never do this, but he didn't want to hurt Hawke.

He scooped her up off the dusty ground and into his arms. She leaned into his chest, her hand curling around the front of his tunic for support. Her once vise like grip was slack, and this made fear set in.

The group stormed the clinic. Donnic kept everyone at a safe distance from Anders, who was standing mortified at the other end, next to his staff.

Aveline rushed through the crowd, straight towards Anders. Her eyes blazed with furry as she gripped his robes and slammed him against the wall. " _Can you save her?!_ " She kept her demanding tone. Aveline refused to lose another loved one to the damned Blight.

"I-uh." Anders stumbled over his words as his eyes locked onto the group of angry friends. He spotted Fenris walking into the clinic with Hawke clinging onto his chest. He could barely sense the taint in her blood. It was faint, but present. He could also see how weak she looked. It reminded him of a corpse. Anders mind was churning with ways he could possibly fix this.

The anger still burned in the air, but all was silent as Fenris drew near. The multi-colored eyes dashed between Hawke and Anders, each holding their breath with anticipation for what Anders would say next. One thought burned through their minds collectively.

_Is this the end of Marian Hawke?_

Aveline pulled him from the wall and then slammed him back into it, with even more force. "Anders!"

The jolt cleared his head completely. "I can save her!"


	7. The Life Force of Marian Hawke

"I recall you stating the same words last time, now look where we are." Fenris growled as he laid Hawke down on Ander's wooden table where he normally healed patients.

"Don't test it." Aveline warned as she stood between both men, ready to intervene at any moment. Hawke and her were old friend, they had both lost and gained through the years at similar times. They escaped their past lives together, and Aveline had always assumed that they would leave this world together as well.

The rest of the group lingered around Hawke. They did not want to pick sides between Fenris and Anders, but all of their loyalty remained with Hawke. The one who ended her would be the one they ended.

Merrill stood the closest on the other side of Fenris. She wanted to see the ritual Anders had explained.

Fenris disliked Merrill for consorting with Demons, but he did not mind her proximity at the moment. His mind was only focused on Hawke. 

Varric seemed to be as tense as Fenris. Hawke and Varric had been to hell and back together. Varric had been there when Bethany died in the Deep Roads, and he was there when Hawke discovered the gruesome death of her mother. He had listened to Hawke rant, cry, and rave over Fenris when he left her three years ago. In return she helped him kill his own brother and "escort" patrons from the bar when they had a _little_ too much to drink. He wouldn't see her die now.

Isabela remained relaxed, but she was deeply troubled with the thought of losing her real friend. There was nothing hidden in the relationship she had formed with Hawke. Isabela trusted her, and this was new for the Pirate.

Sebastian was praying at the end of the table.

Donnic kept guard outside, ready to fight the group inside and any group who took advantage of their vulnerability.

Anders swallowed hard. He could feel the magic coursing through his veins. The Mage took a deep breath as his fingertips lit up with the swirling maroon color of the taint. Exhaling deeply, the maroon color was diluted into a pure white. The swirling energy changed to an almost miniature wave like motion. The effect was calming to watch.

The group held their breath.

Fenris had carefully removed Hawke's shirt despite the protest his eyes made. He knew her breasts were covered, but the soft flesh that was exposed was only meant for his eyes, as Hawke had allowed it long ago.

Anders placed his fingertips along her chest. Flattening out his hand, he moved it over her heart which was beating faintly under her skin. Anders took in the feeling of her pure flesh.

Fenris growled at the lust that filled the Mage's eyes.

Anders' body jolted with the sudden push of energy that tore through him. He was acting as a filter for Hawke. The taint would catch in his veins and her cleansed energy would be pushed back into her body.

Or at least that was the plan.

Anders clutched onto the side of the table as her strong energy stormed through his body. His skin began to glow. Hawke grew limp, her head rolled to one side.

“She’s not breathing!” Fenris snarled as his hands instinctively reached towards Hawke.

“ _Grab. Him._ ” Anders managed to speak through gritted teeth. If Fenris had touched Hawke during the energy swap he could have accidentally caught the taint that was being restrained by Anders body only. That or the massive amount of life that surged through him would end up killing both Fenris and Anders or wounding them greatly.

Aveline reacted without a single hint hesitation. She wrapped her arms around Fenris’ biceps as she yanked him away from the table. He screamed curses in Tevene. His mossy green eyes wide with confusion and fear. The Elf’s deep voice called out Hawke’s name. His vocal cords strained and cracked at the force of his howl. He thrashed against Aveline's hold.

" _Help me_!" Aveline snapped at the rest of them.

Sebastian was the one who came to the rescue. Fenris had slipped out of Aveline's hold, and he was heading straight towards Anders with nothing but rage embedded in his features. Choir Boy intercepted him mere inches from the table. Fenris' solid body smacked into Sebastian's armored body. Sebastian gripped Fenris' shoulders tightly and blocked his view from Hawke. Aveline went to pull him backwards, but Sebastian shook his head. He shifted and stood next to Fenris, his hand was still clamped around one of Fenris' shoulder in a vise.

Fenris was steadied for now, but his whole body shook with anger and worry for Hawke. _I failed to protect her. It should have been me, not Hawke._ Fenris dug into himself internally, guilt yanked at his being.

Anders was positive this would work. He locked his jaw as he tried to control the added energy that stirred violently within him. The life force seemed to thrash at the agonized cries of Fenris, as if trying to break free of it’s new shell to reach out to him.

A determined yell slipped past Anders' lips he pushed through the force and pain of Hawke’s energy. He placed his hands flat against her heart and her stomach. He sent a pulse through her, shocking her heart to restart.

An audible gasp left her lips as her lungs fought for air.

The glow in Anders skin drained rapidly, returning to it's owner. The pain followed her life force as it exited his body. The hum of energy lifted through the silence. As the last remains of her life force ebbed from his fingertips.

There was a flash of light that blinded everyone in the Clinic for a few seconds.

“ _Hawke!_ ” Fenris cried as he blinked the spots from his vision. Aveline tried to grab for him, unsure if it was safe. The Elf raced to Hawke’s side. His eyes snapped to Anders, who was hunched over from exhaustion. His golden eyes were on Hawke, then on Fenris. The Warrior gave him a slight nod of thanks. Anders understood immediately and he dropped his eyes. The two of them were OK, for now. 

Hawke’s eyes fluttered open, revealing her bright blue eyes to Fenris. Her hand sought out his cheek. He took her slender fingers in his and entwined them against his skin. “Fenris…” she croaked, “I told you it was hard to get rid of me.” A gravely chuckle rumbled deep in her chest. The color was already returning to her face. Her eyes could focus and breathing came easier. 

Fenris gave a mix of a sigh and a chuckle of relief. He gathered Hawke into his arms, protecting her once again from the outside world as best as he could. She leaned into his proud chest with a smile on her lips.

Her friends gathered around, filling the air with grateful and relieved sighs. The family was whole again, and they proved this by chatting and laughing once again, waylaying any sort of fears that had been present before. 

Anders hesitantly joined them, his eyes did not land on their faces, however. Just moments ago, the group was ready to tear him apart. Varric was the one to break his awkwardness. The Dwarf slammed a hand onto his back with a joyous laugh. Varric meant to hit him hard, the last of his anger seeping into the blow. "Good job Blondie, you saved Hawke." He sounded like his normal self, but his face said 'you're lucky she isn't dead'. “Who’s up for Wicked Grace at Hawke’s place?!” Varric suggested and the group joined in with joyous laughter.


End file.
